Be Alright
by Peridot Mist
Summary: One poem at the end, story for most. Rated to be safe, so the security people won't take me off. Everything Kagome loves is taken away, except Inuyasha. Can he save her from her own guilt?


Disclaimer: I own only the plot. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't too well written, but it's supposed to be like this. I think of Kagome as, when she remembers a horrible memory, she tends to talk in choppy, incomplete sentences. And this also has little to do with the manga/animes, because this obviously never happened. This is after when Kagome and Inuyasha met. Kagome is in her own time, and the Jewel of the Four Souls is almost complete.   
  
I remember that day well. It, of course, wasn't too long ago. I'll never forget; I still felt like I was too young. I shouldn't have seen it. My mother, and my little brother Sota. And... and all the blood. I was so afraid.  
  
A demon came in one night. It had sensed the jewel in my possession, I think, and was trying to get to me. How it got to my time, I do not know. And I'd rather not think about it. I was fifteen years old at the time. Mother tried to save me, but he just threw her aside like a doll. She hit the wall, too, like a ragdoll, and fell limp. I was scared, but I couldn't scream. It flung its hand forward and pinned me to the ground. It was far too strong.  
  
Then a blur of red. I couldn't see that well, because the demon was pressing down harder, and my vision was blurry. A flash of white this time. Then I felt the demon's warm blood over me. My rescuer, I knew who he was, but I couldn't place the name. What was his name? I had known him forever, it seems. Why couldn't I remember?  
  
He came to me. I could fell him pick me up, carefully. Then a soft voice. Softer than he had ever used, I remember that much. "Kagome?...Are you alright?" I couldn't speak, but I wanted to scream. How could I be alright? In a few moments I had lost everything. There was nothing I could do. I was useless. "Mmm...nuh..." He moved blood soaked hair out of my face. He could smell me. He should know how to save me. "This isn't your blood, so you're not hurt..." NOT HURT?!? Not phsycally, perhaps, but I had died inside. Mother...what happened?  
  
It was just a dream...just a horrible dream, and all I have to do is wake up...  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and stared into the golden eyes of...whatever his name was. Inu...Then I looked around, and shut my eyes as fast as I could, trying to block it out before I could see it. "Kagome?" My eyes were hurting, I was squeezing them as tight as they could go. They burned...tighter...but I couldn't keep them out. Tears. Finally I spoke. "In...Inuyasha..." So that was his name. Funny. I knew I'd remember it. "It was my fault...I saw it, and..I couldn't...I didn't do anything..." More tears. So many I was choking on them. They threatened to drown me, but I couldn't stop. "I didn't stop him, Inuyasha! I..." I opened my eyes again. "Mother..and Sota...I killed them...It was-" "It wasn't your fault, Kagome. You couldn't have done anything." There was something strange in his eyes. Besides the fact that he was blurry. I couldn't figure that out either. Now I know what it was. Sorrow, and fear. For the first time since I met him, I saw fear in his eyes. For me? And he cried too. "You're alive..." he whispered.   
  
Then I shouted. I remember his ears flattening against his head for protection. "BUT I DON'T WANNA BE! I DON'T DESERVE IT!" I buried my face in his shirt, and I felt his arms across my back. He just hugged me, while my world stopped breathing normally and started spinning, everything I knew and loved falling off the face of the Earth, he held on to me. I think he saved me. He didn't let me slip with the rest of it. He held on.  
  
He held onto me.  
  
  
Only a month later, and I look up at him. He's sitting, as he often is at night, in a tree. But he isn't as high up as he wwould have been before that night. He watches over me, and every day he reminds me that it wasn't my fault. He won't lose me. He told me so.  
  
He still holds on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had not much   
and now that's gone  
taken away  
I wanna go home  
  
No memories left  
none happy anyway  
nothing to hold on to  
I just wanna hear her say  
  
It'll be alright  
You just hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna be here  
Here all night  
  
I remember   
what she told me  
and I waited for her to come  
They said her soul was free  
but to me...she'll never be home  
  
She led me through   
now I've gone astray  
she no longer leads me  
I wanna hear her say  
  
It'll be alright  
You just hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna be here  
Be here all night  
  
I wander on  
On through the dim  
And when I'm lost  
now I think of him  
  
He saved me  
He cared anyway  
He found me  
And now I hear him say  
  
It'll be alright  
You just hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna be here  
Here all night  
  
And I'll never leave  
He always tells me  
And I always believe him  
He's set me free  
  
And now I know  
for the rest of my days  
I have no fear  
Cause he's here to stay  
  
It'll be alright  
You just hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna be here  
all through the night  
  
And he has stayed  
Within my sight  
And I know he's there for me  
I'll be alright.  
  
How was it? Sad? I tried to make the ending happy, sort of. Sango and Miroku and the others are there, but she doesn't see them. At least, she doesn't pay attention to them. She watches her protector. That's the good part of the ending. He's always there for her. So do ya think it was good? *winces* Or should I take it off? Please be nice! I think I'll take it off anyway; it's very unlike me. And HANDS OFF the poem! It's mine, I made it up! 


End file.
